The end
by VeriLu
Summary: My take on how the story might end. Lizzie Bennet Diaries verse. This just got cannon balled. Thank you very much doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all thank you for reading, reader! I wanted say that English isn't my main language so typos and grammatical mistakes are more than guaranteed. also it's my first fanfiction. Now that I think abut this may be a disaster. Let's hope not. Reviews please!**

**Disc: I don't own The Lizzie Bennet Diares or Pride and Prejudice.**

It's been five months since de Lydia-drama ended and said months have been quiet .Too quiet. So Lizzie finds herself one more time sitting in front the seemingly intimidating camera, with nothing to say. She looks at it, breathes, opens her mouth, closes it, checks her phone, and nothing happens. After fifteen second of boring silence she says the opening line.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet, and _nothing_ is happening!" She claims. Then the intro appears.

"I'm actually hoping for someone to barge into my room now because although I'm really trying I can't find anything to say…" Followed by a cut and then Lizzie checking her phone. Again.

"Well, I guess I can tell you that I'm finally getting my degree! I talked to Dr. Gardner yesterday. I really owe her a lot. Thank you… in case you watch these. I hope you don't that would be awkward"

"Oh, I can give you an update on Jane and Bing! You know how I told you that Bing came back to Netherfield a few months ago with Caroline… well, Bing talked to Jane, they worked it out and they've been going out like every day" Her face with a suggestive smile. Another cut can be seen in the video and then finally, someone barging into her room.

"Also… there's something I've been avoiding telling you. Darcy is here too. Before you get all crazy no, I haven't seen him and-"

"Lizzie Th- "

"Jane! Finally!"

"Are you ok Lizzie?" She asked with her classic concerned look.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just hoping someone would just barge into my room with something interesting to tell because this video is getting really boring"

"Oh, um… well"

"Aren't you going to sit? " She pats the little bench next to her.

"Uh no, I actually wanted to tell you that someone is here to see you"

"Who?"

"A woman, with a dog"

"Catherine de Bourgh?!"

Lizzie was panicking now. _What could she possibly want from me? Why didn't she call instead of coming here? Maybe she's offering me a job. No. There's no way she's offering me a job. I mean, I think she doesn't even like me and she thinks I do nothing with my life and my degree is useless. So no job offer. Even worse. Maybe she's staying in Netherfield and she wants to say hello. Yes that's it._

A woman appears on frame, slightly overweight in a suit that seems extremely expensive, holding a creepy asthmatic dog. Her gaze meets Lizzie's and transforms into an icy glare as she sits in front of the camera, along with Lizzie. She doesn't seem to notice the camera. Or she doesn't care.

"Liz." She says simply. Making Lizzie panic even more.

"Miss De Bourgh! What a surprise to see you."

"Yes, yes, enough with the small talk. I'm sure that you've come to acknowledge why I find myself in your noticeable small bedroom" Everyone could have sensed her tone of annoyance.

"Actually, I don't"

"Don't play fool with me Elizabeth! Word around the media is that you are in a relationship with my nephew, William Darcy. I have come to your _house_, if it may be called so, to set the record straight. Has my nephew ever made a declaration of his love to you?"

"Yes, he has, but I fail to see why his love life should concern you" Although she had insulted her, her irritation was small. She was used to Catherine's accusations and insults to her family, studies and possessions.

"Don't you take that tone with young lady! He _is_ my nephew! His love life does not concern me as long as he is involved with someone of my approval. Such lady like you, Elizabeth Bennet, with your useless degree, which you haven't acquired, yet, your level of income, and your rudimentary family, certainly does not have my approval."

"Excuse me?!" Her irritation quickly increasing, she was already holding her words back, by biting her lips and folding her hands back into little rounded fists.

"Oh please, Elizabeth, don't play stupid, we both know that you aren't good enough for my nephew. Both you and your family are in substantial debt. You will probably finish paying your education at age thirty-five and by that time your family will have lost this _house_" Again with that tone when referring to her house. "You and your sisters lack of the level of education that my nephew and niece have received and will never get a respectable job. Especially your younger sister, who is constantly humiliating herself and making herself look like a harlot and a substance abuser. Your mother does nothing but think of advantageous relationships for her sisters. As you can see, you will never be a suitable partner for my nephew. So I will ask you once again, are you in a relationship with him?"

She didn't know what to think. She was furious. It was too much. Her lips almost bled as she pressed them against her teeth. Her hands, curled with all her strength into almost white fists, getting no blood supply. Almost crying of anger, she wouldn't have minded to punch an elderly woman this time. She definitely deserved it. But she couldn't hit her, so she appealed to her wit.

"You have insulted me in any way possible. So after I say this, I will ask to please leave my house and never come back. No, I am not in a relationship with your nephew. Even if I were, _William_ –her calling him William seemed to make Catherine even angrier and redder- is perfectly capable of choosing his partner. He is a very intelligent and sweet man and he will surely make a woman very happy. Now please, I've answered all your questions. Leave."

The redness in Miss de Bourgh's face slowly faded as she denied this apparent relationship. She straightened her posture as she opened her mouth once again, to Lizzie's displeasure.

"Will you to promise to never be involved with him, both romantically and occupationally?"

"I will make no such promise."

"How dare you?!" She rose from the chair aggressively.

"I will make my decisions according to my happiness and benefit. Now please, I beg you to leave"

"Is this your final answer?" Lizzie nodded.

"Fine. Elizabeth Bennet, always a pleasure" She said sarcastically whilst leaving Lizzie's bedroom."

Catherine De Bourgh storms out of Lizzie's bedroom. This discussion took almost one minute on the video. When she leaves, Lizzie stares at the hallway for some seconds, while processing what had just happened. Then she sits again and looks at the camera, calmer.

"Un. Believable!" She's outraged, and she has every reason to be. She takes a deep breath followed by a cut in the video, and retook whatever she was saying before being interrupted.

"As I was saying, Darcy's in town too… in Netherfield."

"Not awkward at all!" She says sarcastically.

"But I really should talk to him. I owe him a lot. I know you guys want to know but I can't tell you. I'm not even supposed to know but let's face it: Lydia can't keep secrets. Now I know and the least I can do is saying thanks. I look back at this year, at the videos… I misjudged so many people. But the one person that deserves an apology the most is William Darcy. If you still watch these, I'm so sorry, everything I said about you, I take it back."

The video ends after her apology. She turns off the camera and tells Jane about what happened with Miss de Bourgh.

The day after the video is uploaded Lizzie has another casual day at her house. She argues with her mother, Lydia shouts and Jane isn't there. Fed up, she goes out for a walk. She thinks about Darcy. About how she called him William in front of his aunt, and how she had said he was intelligent and sweet without even thinking. She had missed him. Their moments in Pemberly. Maybe she did have feelings for him after all. She could see herself dating Darcy, now that she knew him better. With a dog, of course. And three kids. _Wait what?! Lizzie what's wrong with you?!__  
_

Meanwhile, in the Pemberly condo, Gigi Darcy types furiously on her iPhone.

_-You'll never believe this. Watch Lizzie's last video._

Seconds later, William Darcy got another text from Gigi.

-_Go for her, big bro! _He turns on his laptop, not knowing what to expect. His right leg is witness to his anxiousness, as he moves it nervously, nearly as fast as his heart goes. He just… he has no words. He just can't believe it. He knew his aunt had a say about his life but he didn't mind, she's family. But this. This? It was too much. She had insulted her even more than he did and claimed having control over _his_ love life. The words "sweet" and "intelligent" linger in his head.

Then the apology happens. This may be the best day he's had in a long time. Some ashes of hope light again. Heart pounding. Agitated breathing. His leg moves even quicker. He needed to calm down so he takes a walk. It's a cold winter midday, scarves, hot chocolate and cuddling are needed. He isn't really thinking where he's going he just lets his legs move until reaching a little park. Said park has actually nothing special. Just some grass and benches. Some of those benches are under trees, which look like an excellent place to spend a while, but giving the cold, everybody was craving for sunlight and warm. William Darcy doesn't know what to do. He sits on a bench. He still doesn't know. Maybe destiny knows, because she appears then, like an apparition. She doesn't seem real. He doesn't seem real either. She'd expect a UFO to land in the park and kidnap instead of... Darcy. But this was her opportunity. She was alone, he was alone, it was perfect. She needed to set the record straight, to apologize, and maybe... talk about feelings.

_-So cliché. _He thinks.

She sees him. He sees her. She goes to him and he stands.

"Elizabeth."

Fitz appears in his head –_Yo! Darcy! Lighten up!_

"Elizabeth?" Her smile gone.

"Sorry. Lizzie" He's the one smiling now.

"Listen, Darcy, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for my family, if you hadn't helped that video would be everywhere by now. So, thank you. We will always be in debt with you."

"Lizzie do-"

"I also want to apologize. I have misjudged you in the worst way possible."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Lizzie. I acted like an arse, I deserved every misjudgment. And about your sister, you don't ever have to feel in debt with me. Neither you nor your family owes me anything. I would anyway, like to apologize for my aunt's behavior. You did not deserve any of the things she said"

"It's fine." A sing of relief in her voice.

"Lizzie, you need to know, that everything I did about your sister… I did it for you. My feelings towards you haven't changed. If yours haven't either then I will forget about you. Or I'll try. But if the for some reason have changed I'd like to show you that I could make you happy"

She smiles. Widely. Elizabeth Bennet never saw this coming. She thought he hated her and her guts. What kind of saint loves a woman after she calls him a douche bag, full of himself, narcissistic, stuck up, newsie? She thanked whatever had brought them together again and kissed him shyly.

"My feelings are the opposite of what they were in October"

"I'm glad" This time he kissed her. More passionately. Because he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He felt her soft lips pressed against his and he knew that moment was one of the best ones in his life.

"We should get lunch"

She smiled and nodded.

**First of all thank you for reading, reader! I wanted say that English isn't my main language so typos and grammatical mistakes were more than guaranteed. also it's my first fanfiction. Now that I think abut this may be a disaster. Let's hope not. Reviews please!**

**Disc: I don't own The Lizzie Bennet Diares or Pride and Prejudice.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Lizzie…" Darcy started. The Little restaurant where they found themselves having lunch was right across the park. It was small and difficult to see from a distance. But Lizzie loved it. She had been worried about him taking her to a fancy five stars restaurant; she was definitely not dressed up for that. The date, term that was still in discussion, had been great: they talked, they laughed, Lizzie laughed a lot and discovered a new side of William Darcy that she was already starting to love. She was also very pleased when she discovered he had dimples. Adorable squishy cheeks that formed dimples.

"I came here for two days; tomorrow I'm going back to San Francisco. I have to run the company, even if I don't want to. I really don't want to." His face was suddenly serious and it only made Lizzie feel worse. She couldn't leave, Lydia wasn't completely over George and she had to be with her. Her mother wasn't perfectly fine either, after the "incident" was solved, they told her everything and almost had a crisis. She couldn't leave.

"Oh… of course, I mean, I… I understand" She didn't know what to say, she was certain that they already were boyfriend and girlfriend and she just wanted to sit on the floor, hug his leg and shout _don't leave me!_ She decided to jump to conclusions and assume he would dump her immediately if she did that.

"I think you didn't understand what I meant. Come with me. You can stay at the condo. And work for Pemberley, of course." His eyes flickering a little.

"I really, _really_ want to…"

"But?"

"I have to be with Lydia… and my mother… until I know they're ok. I don't want to make the same mistakes I made before, I would never forgive myself if Lydia does something like that ever again, and to avoid that I have to be with her and make her see that she has her sister"

"I understand." His voice had a hint of disappointment.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, you know…"

"Me too… will you come? When everything is settled?"

"I'd love that" She squeezed his hand.

They went out for a walk until they found their selves at Lizzie's door. She climbed one step so she was more in line with his height. They stared at each other for minutes, (although felt like seconds) and then kissed.

"We'll Skype, and text, and call and everything, ok?" She said, her arms still grasping his shoulders.

"Every day."

"When's your flight?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Will you… call me when you land?"

He giggled a little at the thought of Lizzie Bennet getting all worried about him.

"Don't laugh at me!" She wanted to sound offended but she was laughing too. His dimples made her laugh. He kissed her more passionately this time, they knew it was the last kiss.

"I will. I'll see you soon Lizzie"

"I'll see you soon"

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

"O.M.G. Lizzie! He's totes handsome and rich and yours!"

"Oh my God Lydia! You were watching? You're such a creeper!"

She was going to nag her but, she had missed that Lydia so much, it just made her happy.

"I guess you can throw the list away"

"What list?"

"Reasons why Lizzie Bennet is perpetually single, Lydia"

"No way sis, not until you get a giant rock on your finger!"

"What?! Lydia Britney Bennet, what are you? Your mother's daughter?!" She teased.

They laughed and sock slid just like old times, now those moments seemed like gold to Lizzie. The next day Lizzie woke up at 8 am and realized that again, she had nothing to do. _I need to get a job_. Then she remembered her conversation with Darcy, that man had given her a place to live, a job and himself. What's not to love? Then she thought that he was probably at the airport by then, so she grabbed her phone and without second guessing she sent a text message to William.

_-Already missing you. How's the airport?_

At the other side of the city, William Darcy smiles, as he reads it.

_-Miss you too. Really crowded. Hope I can catch up with some work on the plane._

_-William Darcy working? Never saw that coming! Luckily, I planned ahead._

_-What do you mean?_

_-Check the right pocket of your luggage._

Darcy opened the zipper and found a book: The Snowstorm, by Leo Tolstoy.

_-Quick fingers those that you have. When?_

_-In the car, when you forgot your wallet. Your luggage was in the trunk __ I think you'll like it._

_-Thank you Lizzie. I must board now, I'll call you when I land_

William Darcy boarded, book in hand, already thinking how much he was going to love that book.

**Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot. If you review even more! ;) **

**PS: No, it doesn't end here.**

**PS 1: I KEEP FINDING TYPOS. It's so. Annoying. I'm sorry, I'll try to keep them at a minimum. **

**PS 2: I took Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (Of course I copy-pasted that nickname, hehe) And tried to use less full stops, hopefully I got it right, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for Reading, and the reviews. Keep them coming! I'm going on vacations tomorrow and I'll be back by the 25****th****. I'm sorry :/ Hopefully I'll have all the plot done for when I come back, because this was intended as a one shot and I just couldn't finish it there. I'll leave you with a short chapter.**

A month had passed since William Darcy left town, and Lizzie Bennet started to hate that place. It was so slow compared to the city… she missed it. Plus she didn't have anything to do, Lydia was back to classes preparing herself for college (Who would've thought?) with Mary's help, of course. Jane got a new job in L.A. with a major fashion company, and not just as a coffee-server. Bing and she had bought an apartment together in the city. (Jane refused his offer of selling Netherfield and buying a house, she said she'd rather have a place to stay when they visited) Everyone was moving on and once again, Lizzie wasn't. At least not at 100%. She did get a handsome, rich, not-so-single-anymore boyfriend. Then she remembered, William not only offered her a place to live, he had offered her a job. She wasn't sure about her feelings towards getting a job just for being the girlfriend. Although it was easy, it didn't seem right. She thought about this all day long, she didn't know what to do. She called Jane and asked for advice, receiving what she knew she was going to: If it feels wrong, don't do it. She was almost certain she would refuse his job offer, when she thought that maybe, just maybe, saying no would offend him, or hurt his feelings. It wasn't like Lizzie didn't want to work for Pemberley, but if she wanted to, she has to apply like everybody else. After reaching this decision, she took her phone, now with fully functional Domino app, and called her boyfriend.

The phone rang twice before Darcy's face appeared on the screen.

"_Hey!" _She wanted to call him honey, or sweetheart, or love… mostly love. But given the fact that they had been on one proper date and never had sex, she was pretty sure she shouldn't. For her it felt so much more than just a date and a month.

"_There's my beautiful girlfriend"_

"_You seem awfully happy" _She smiled while her cheeks turned pink.

"_It was a good day and now it's even better" _He smiled. "_Domino's upgrade it's finished."_

"_That's great"_

"_Your cheeks are pink. It's adorable."_

"_Stop that!" _She giggled _"I like happy William, he's cute"_

"_Thank you. Is there anything you wanted to tell me? I'm heading to my car; I can call you when I get home."_

"_Oh, yeah, of course"_

"_I will call you in 15 minutes."_

They hanged up a Lizzie regretted a little not telling him, now she was even more anxious. As the minutes went by, the sentence "I don't want you to get me the job" seemed more and more like betrayal. The phone rang again.

"_I'm home. What did you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Oh, um… You know how you offered me a job at Pemberley along with a place at the condo? Um… I'd rather get the job myself you know… please don't be mad! I just, I don't want special treatment for beng your girlfriend, it doesn't feel right and I don't want to be judged or anything. Of course I want to work for your copany but I want to apply like everybody else does."_

"_I'm not mad." _He said with a perfect poker face "_You're perfectly capable of getting the job by yourself. You will stay at the condo, right?"_

"_Err… do I get to pay rent?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_William!"_

"_Do you _want _to pay rent?!" _With a surprised tone.

"_Well… it's not like I want to but it's what people have to do."_

"_I will not make you pay rent. Why can't you just consider it a favor, I'm your boyfriend, I'm entitled to do nice things for you, and you don't let me." _

She smiled when she heard him say boyfriend. She wasn't sure whether the relationship was serious or not. But apparently it was, and it made her feel immensely happy. She let out a sigh.

"_I don't need you to pay rent, I don't need money, I want to help you, so there's my condition I won't interfere with you getting the job, as long as you come and live with us. And no rent."_

"_Ugh. I hate you."_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Apparently." _She felt defeated.Then she remembered what she had learned from her videos. To be more open minded and less judgmental and to watch things from other perspective. She thought about how the other perspective was very promising.

"_I'm glad."_

"_So?"_

"_So?"_

"_When can I go?" _

He smiled and said _"The sooner the better" _Then the hanged up. There was one more thing to do before booking a flight: filming a video. So she grabbed her camera and sat straight.

"_My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I'm officially moving to San Francisco!"_

"_So, after a little discussion about whether or not I should pay rent, we reached an agreement and here I am, booking a flight!"_

She had her notebook on her lap.

"_Here! Tomorrow at 7 a.m. Plenty of time to pack and avoid my mom freaking out! Oh my God, I have to pack… like a lot of stuff. Ok calm down Lizzie you can do this."_

"_You know… when he was saying that I shouldn't pay rent, he said that he was my boyfriend and wanted to help me"_

"_He said boyfriend!" _ She giggled.

"_He still watches these and will probably think I'm lame but I just had to say it."_

"_So, next time you see me, I will be at the Darcy condo, applying for a job at Pemberley Digital."_

**I know I said short. Just… love me. (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well mom and dad are done" She thought to herself. "Now Lydia."

She reached Lydia's door and knocked softly, hoping she wasn't sleeping. She opened the door and sat on her bed.

"Hey"

"Hey, what's up sis?"

"Remember how I was planning on going to San Francisco? Well, I spoke with Will today and he is waiting for me, I've already booked a flight. But I can stay! If you need me too, you just have to say it I completely understand plus being alone with mom and dad you just-"

"Lizzie, it's ok, I'm happy for you, plus I'm not going to be alone, I have Mary, remember?"

"Oh yeah… almost forgot about her"

"You need to start remembering her you know…"

"Anyways, you are coming to visit me, ok? We'll have froyo every day, promise.

"I'll go for spring break" She smiled, and appeared happy, but Lizzie could feel a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"I am proud of you, Lydia"

"Thank you nerdy sis, I am proud that you are proud"

Considering this goodbye a success, she left the room, packed and left for the airport. She was hoping for a massive crowd of people checking in and out, paying taxes and running around, but it wasn't like that, the place was almost empty besides an elderly couple with a creepy dog that reminded her of Annie Kins and made her shudder.

Her flight had been delayed for an hour, and having nothing to do didn't help, so she risked calling Darcy in the middle of a meeting, hoping that if he actually was in a meeting, he'd have the phone off. He picked up and his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, still at the airport?"

"Yes, my flight's been delayed for an hour; you weren't at a meeting, right?"

"No I'm not; I'm just doing some boring paperwork"

"I talked to Lydia, she took it very well, I was so scared she'd be mad at me"

"I'm glad. I was thinking I could make a reservation for dinner, I know a place I think you're going to like. Also, I'm picking you up, of course."

"I'd like that"

_Flight SFO 896, now boarding, gate 3._

"That's my flight, I'll see you in a while, babe" His cheeks slightly colored.

"Have a safe flight"

San Francisco's airport was a whole bigger deal, full of people running and shouting and hugging. She felt a little overwhelmed, but tried to put herself together and grabbed her phone. Suddenly she panicked; Elizabeth Bennet had made an impulsive decision. A life changing decision. Now she was standing at an airport, alone with 3 suitcases thousands of miles away from home and her family. Her breathing became short and shallow as she tried to think rationally.

"_Hey, where are you?"_

"_By the big stairs, do you see them? " _Her anxious breaths could be heard through the phone. "_Lizzie, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, but don't hung up"_

"_I'm right here"_

She started to run frantically between the people, trying to find the only person that could her life some kind of sense in that moment. She stopped when Darcy's figure appeared 60 feet away from her, holding a bouquet of daisies. Her favorites. She slowed down her pace and hanged up the phone, a tear of relief running down her cheek as she hugged him.

"Lizzie sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is great. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"I love you"

"You do?" He broke the hug and stared, completely taken aback.

"I do, I love you"

"I love you too" And after a month, they kissed again.

**Hey you guys (IT'S DOOMSDAY GAH), sorry for the delay, when I got back the announced the videos would end at episode 100 and I couldn't bring myself to write before watching the end. I feel so empty and sad now; I can't believe it's over. I've watched it since ep. #1 and it's been an awesome year thanks to those guys. How amazing are they huh? I really hope you liked this last chapter. Also I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes or typos. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate your reviews and favourites and follows, keep them coming! Feel free to read "Lucky" a one shot I wrote while on holidays. Again, thank you!**


End file.
